


Splinter

by skeletxnqueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, M/M, Serious Injuries, Zombie Apocalypse, cliff hanger, like what am I doing actually, severe lack of dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletxnqueen/pseuds/skeletxnqueen
Summary: Jean, alone and injured, has to try to dress his wound before the infected get to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a better title for this and I wrote it on a whim while listening to The Neighbourhood.

Jean struggled to keep his head up, his breathing ragged. His trembling fingers tightened around the large splinter of wood impaled in his calf. Tears fell from his tired hazel eyes. He had to get it out. He had to keep going. They'd catch up any second now. He couldn't afford to wait. He hesitated only for a moment before beginning to pull, though the pain was far worse than he had ever anticipated. He bit back a scream, though choked cries still found their way past his chapped lips. His panting only picked up speed as the pain of removing the stick grew worse. The bleeding was terrible, but he couldn't address that right now.

He could hear the sound of slow, clumsy footsteps coming his way. A groaning that could hardly be considered human. They were getting closer. Jean pulled harder at the stick lodged in his leg, clenching his teeth painfully hard in a desperate attempt to hold his voice back. Not that that did anything. He knew they could smell him. His blood. His flesh. He had to start running. He knew he couldn't fight them all. Not like this.

"Come on, come on..!" He grunted. He gasped as he saw a pair of decaying feet in front of him. A hand far too strong to belong to a corpse gripped his arm, yanking him in its direction. A desperate cry ripped from his throat, his legs straining to pull him in the opposite direction of the thing. It brought his arm closer and closer to its mouth, its lips having rotted off to expose blood-stained and hungry teeth. Tears stung his eyes and burned the open wounds on his cheeks. He could hardly see. He couldn't die like this. Not like this.

"Fucking let me go-!" Before he could even make a move to try to strike the thing with his fist, a loud and disgusting crack sounded around him. He held his breath. His eyes clenched shut. He waited. The pain in his arm never came. In fact, the thing's grip on him loosened entirely, releasing him. His eyes stayed closed in a state of frozen shock before he heard a familiar voice.

"Jean, we have to get out of here."

Jean opened his swollen red eyes, gasping softly at the sight of the man before him. Eren, with a dripping steel pipe in his hand. He never thought he'd be this happy to see Eren in his life, but in this moment he couldn't be more grateful. He tried to stand fully, collapsing when he remembered the searing pain in his calf. The stick was still there. He grit his teeth, sinking back down onto the pavement. Eren's piercing green eyes widened at the sight of the injury. His limbs tensed, his mouth going dry. This was bad. He knew it was bad. They didn't have much time, but he couldn't just leave Jean here like this. He had to do something.

"Shit. Okay, I'm gonna get it out." Eren said as he knelt down in front of Jean. He rested his hand on the splinter, fingers wrapping around it firmly. He tried to move carefully enough so as not to hurt Jean anymore than he already was. Then again, with what he was about to do, maybe that didn't really matter. "Close your eyes and count to ten." It sounded corny. He knew it did. It wasn't like they were kids at the doctor's office about to get their flu shot, but he was never good at this sort of thing and he wasn't really sure what words to say.

Jean stared for a moment, his gaze shifting between Eren's eyes and his hand. He knew what he was going to do and he felt nauseous thinking about it. How bad he knew it would hurt. He didn't really have much of a choice though. He nodded and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly before mentally beginning to count. He tried to focus only on that. Eren waited for a beat before he pulled back with all of his might, almost knocking himself over.

The pain was blinding. Jean cried out painfully, his nails scraping the pavement beneath him as though looking for something to grip onto. Eren slapped his hand over Jean's mouth quickly, cupping his other hand behind his head in an almost comforting gesture. The bloody stick lie on the ground beside them, and Jean's blood began to pool. Tears poured from Jean's eyes as he convulsed on the ground, his back arching. It hurt so bad. He'd never felt anything like that in all his life.

"Shh, I'm sorry. It's out now. I've gotta get you patched up before -" Eren didn't wanna finish his sentence. He didn't want to think about it. What could happen if he didn't act fast. Too many people had already died because he was unable to save them. At least, that's how he felt. He was determined not to let Jean be one of them. He thought for a moment before peeling off his bloody tank top, ripping it at the seams until he could wrap it around Jean's leg a few times. He put pressure on the wound with it, hoping that'd at least slow the bleeding until they could find shelter. When it was tightly secure, he rested a hand on Jean's shoulder.

"You okay? Can you stand?"

Jean stared blankly at Eren, physically exhausted solely from the pain in his leg. The pressure helped, it even dulled the pain some, but he wanted nothing more than to just lie down and close his eyes. Eren couldn't let that happen.

"Come on." Eren sighed, shifting into a better position beside Jean. He grabbed his steel pipe, and with his free arm, draped Jean's arm over his shoulder and pulled him up. He strained a bit under his weight until they were both fully on their feet.

"Jeez, you're heavier than you look." He muttered. Even in his dazed state, Jean managed an eyeroll.

"Haven't started my diet yet." Jean retorted. He groaned, cursing under his breath at how much it hurt to stand, but he had to try. Together, they managed to come to an abandoned two-story house. Eren had to get him upstairs. If they could get to an elevated place, maybe they'd stand a chance, but he wasn't sure how he'd go about it.

"We've gotta get upstairs. I've seen 'em try stairs. They can't get up too easy. We have a fighting chance if we can get up there." Eren said. He almost sounded like he was talking to himself. Thinking out loud. Jean frowned, unsure how they'd pull this off. He knew they had to, but...  
"One leg at a time. Put most of your weight on me."

Hesitantly, Jean did just that. He lifted his strong leg, leaning his weight onto Eren so as not to put too much stress on his injured leg. He stood on the first step, wincing at the slight strain on his leg, but it wasn't too bad. He could manage. It took a long while of this before they were finally at the top. They took the nearest bedroom and Jean collapsed onto a bed as soon as he got close enough. Eren eyed him, unsure of whether or not it was safe to let Jean sleep or not. He wasn't sure how bad his injuries were. If he let him go to sleep, how sure could he be that he'd wake up?

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously pulled this idea out of my ass. I've had really intense writer's block lately and wanted to pull myself out of it so I just kind of thought of an AU at random and liked the thought of a zombie apocalypse AU. I'd've gone with JeanMarco but I felt like, as much as I love that pairing, it'd've been kind of cliche. I adore EreJean and haven't written it in a few years so I thought I'd give that a go. I don't know if I'll ever continue this or not, I might just leave it as it is. I'll stop rambling now. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. <3


End file.
